Sassy Days
by GabrielsLoveSlaveLokiFTWincest
Summary: Sassy  Sam/Castiel  Drabbles
1. Peeping Sammy

_Click._ Sam pushed open the door, walking in before he saw the naked angel asleep on his brother's bed. The young hunter gasped softly, moving to gaze down at Castiel. _Fucking beautiful. _The raven-haired celestial being moaned in his sleep, shifting onto his side. His beautiful ass was on display, Sam suddenly finding himself achingly hard. Without thinking, he pulled his cock free of his clothes, stroking it as he stared at the flawless angel sleeping. Moaning softly, Sam stroked faster, imagining pushing into that ass, fucking him, making him moan and cry out. He came hard, his come splattering the nude form. Castiel jerked awake, gasping. As he saw the man and felt the sticky fluid, his eyes widened. "SAM?"


	2. What Is This For?

Sam was in the shower as the angel noticed his boyfriend's bag was open, items spilling out. There were phallic objects of varying sizes, a few with switches that he flipped, yelping as they vibrated.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam called loudly from the shower.

"Yes Samuel! I'm fine!" The angel switched the devices off, staring at the bag. He opened the pocket wider, gasping in surprise as a rubber ring rolled out.

He played with it in his fingers, trying to see where it fit. It didn't work on his hands or his toes. Then he tried it on his cock. It slipped on fairly easily as Sam hopped out of the shower.

"W-what? Cas, why are you playing with that cock ring?"

"That's what it is. What is it used for?" The raven angel tilted his head, staring at his ringed cock.

"It makes it so you can't come till you take it off." Sam grinned as he wrapped a hand around his angel, stroking him hard.

"O-oh f-feels so good...S-Sam... I need to ejaculate but I can't!"

"So fucking adorable, Cas." The grinning man slipped the cock ring off, moaning as the hot come splattered his face.

"May we use this in sexual intercourse?"

"Sure baby."


	3. Sassy Fuck

"I want to fuck you," a familiar voice growled.

Sam jerked his head up, staring at the blue-eyed angel. "W-what? Cas, are you drunk? Again?"

"Yes, but I want to fuck you." The growling angel suddenly pinned the startled hunter down on the bed.

"Uh..." The man blushed, finding himself turned on by the dominance Castiel was displaying.

"You want me. I can tell." Castiel gripped Sam through his jeans, his hands tight around hard cock.

"O-oh fuck. P-please...Please Cas." His hips bucked up into the angel's touch.

Said angel groaned, swiftly stripping them both. He kissed the man drunkenly but gently, moaning softly. As he brought his fingers to the hunter's hole, Sam tensed.

"I-I've never done this before, Cas. Please be gentle?" Sam's beautiful puppy-brown eyes stared up at the intoxicated angel.

"So beautiful," the blushing one blurted. "Of course. Tell me if it hurts too much or if you want me to stop." He eased a finger inside the larger man, stopping each time he looked pained. Easing in the second and finally the third, the whole time kissing the nervous Winchester. "Are you ready, Samuel?"

Sam smiled at his full name and nodded softly.

Pulling his fingers out, Cas pushed the man's legs apart, lining his slicked member up. As he kissed Sam, the angel pushed in slowly.

"G-god Cas!" The hunter's breathing hitched as he felt the burn of the stretch, Castiel's cock pushing him open. Finally they were one as Castiel held still, letting Sam adjust. "M-move Cas."

The angel moved gently, kissing the hunter beneath him. "S-Sam...so tight!"

"Oh god, Cas."

Castiel sped up, trying to find the man's sweet spot. As Sam suddenly arched up into him with a cry on his lips, the angel knew he had found it. Pounding faster, Cas struck it on each thrust, pushing them both closer to orgasm. Moaning his name, Sam came, painting their bellies and clenching tight around him. Cas followed him over the edge, moaning. They collapsed, tangled together and sated.


	4. Blindfolds

Sam stared down at the angel on the floor, his beautiful blue eyes hidden behind a blindfold. Stroking himself slowly, the hunter ran his free hand down Castiel's back, loving the way the hogtied angel trembled. "P-please Sam…do what you want to me." The raven celestial's words forced a groan from the man's lips as he kneeled behind Cas, lining himself up with the angel's open hole. With no prior warning, he sank in to the hilt, forcing a cry from Castiel's lips. "SAM! O-oh...please. More!" Obeying his boyfriend's pleas, the hunter set up a fast pace, rough thrusts into the angel's prostate pulling delicious mewls and whimpers.


	5. Mirrors

Sam gasped as he stared at the reflection of his lover and himself in the mirror. Cas looked so beautiful, pounding into Sam's ass, each thrust to his prostate pulling a soft cry of pleasure. Sam stared at himself, shocked by how beautiful he looked and it showed in his reflection's face.

Castiel bit into the hunter's neck, thrusting rough and fast into Sam's ass, as he also turned his eyes to their reflections. "Beautiful, Sam." It was growled low in an even deeper and huskier voice that his usual, pleasurable chills running through Sam's body at the sound.

"G-god. Cas!" Sam whimpered at a particularly forceful thrust to his sweet spot, finding himself tumble off the edge. He came hard, soaking the sheets as he watched his lover's face in the mirror.

Sam's tight clenching was too much for Cas and he came even harder with one last thrust, spilling deep inside his lover.

"Mirrors…. are great." Sam mumbled, his brain addled by the happy after-sex glow.

"Yes." Castiel let himself collapse down on top of the hunter, still buried deep and Sam was obviously pleased.


End file.
